fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Membership
Not to be confused with the Fantagians with this membership. Premium Membership is the name used for the set of additional abilities in Fantage. Like many other MMORPGs, to get a Premium Membership, one has to pay to be able to use additional features. Pricing Around 2009, one of the price offers to buy a Premium Membership was $5.99 per month. This payment for membership is recurring and can be cancelled at any time. Currently, there are three pricing options for Premium Membership: *$3.99 per month for one month + 1,000 Gold *$9.99 per month+ 15,000 Gold *$49.99 every 3 months + 120,000 Gold Ways to Pay There are various ways to pay for a Premium Membership. These ways can also be used to purchase eCoins or Gold. ''Credit Cards, Prepaid Gift Cards, and PayPal'' A credit card holds money inside a bank account authorized for the credit card and the owner. Using a credit card is one of the many ways to pay for a Premium Membership. Fantage will allow authorized Visa, MasterCard, American Express, and Discover credit cards. Be careful with paying with a credit card, as a bill will be sent on your bank account, and banks usually will expect you to pay them back or else they will charge interest. A prepaid gift card is like a credit card, but they are not connected directly to bank accounts and already have money stored in them. They can be bought at places like Walmart, Kmart, Target, and 7-Eleven. Like credit cards, Fantage will allowed prepaid Visa, MasterCard, American Express, and Discover gift cards. Fantage also allows payments made with PayPal. ''Money Checks and Orders'' Fantage will accept checks and orders with printed invoices. Simply have the paper ready at a bank and mail it to Fantage. It may take at least one week for the check/order to process and have the stuff paid for the Fantage user. ''Game Cards'' One of the easiest methods of paying, Game Cards can be found in places like Walmart, Target, and Rite Aid. These are similar to Prepaid Gift Cards and phone cards, as they are cards that contain money to pay for additional game content when redeemed at supported websites. Simply buy the card, have the cashier authorize the card (this prevents shoplifting as the cashier has to authorize the card in order for it to work), and scratch the gray filling in the back, preferably with a penny or your longest nail, to reveal a PIN used to redeem at Fantage.com. Fantage currently accepts Karma Koin game cards and their own Fantage Game Cards made just for Fantage. Fantage Game Cards can only be bought in Toys "R" Us stores, in the United States only. Fantage used to also accept Ultimate Game Cards until the company who made them closed down due to retirement. ''Other'' Fantage also accepts Zeevex tokens, which is a virtual currency owned by Zeevex. Zeevex tokens can be bought in the form of Game Cards, so you can usually find them along with Karma Koin cards and Facebook Cards and others in the places aforementioned. It is also to pay with your cell phone with BilltoMobile and use a website called PayByCash to pay online without using a credit card. Benefits After purchasing Premium Membership for your Fantage user, there are now more things to do in Fantage which were not available to you as a regular user. Coming soon Category:Basics Category:Premium Membership